


Stay Together (The Walking Dead Telltale Story)

by garlington41



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garlington41/pseuds/garlington41
Summary: A 9 year old boy who is quite intelligent and resourceful than most. He ends up connecting with a girl about his age wearing baseball cap and a nice man who's determined to protect both of them in this Zombie apocalypse. The most important thing is that these two kids always stay together no matter what.





	1. Info about OC

  
** Nolan Grant **

Gender: Male

Age: 9

Ethnicity/Race: African-American

Description: Nolan is calm, collective, and** very intelligent**. He is a bit resourceful and clever. Due to how he was raised Nolan has strong need to be independent and figure things out on his own, he’s also very practical and logical to the point where he comes off as harsh or cynical. Despite this Nolan is quite friendly and kind especially to the point . While he is not as close to Lee as Clementine Nolan does care for him. Nolan has a crush on Clementine( who is oblivious to his feelings) and is very protective of her. Nolan and Clementine develop a close bond throughout the story.

Personality traits: Intelligent, calm, clever, practical, and observant.

  
**Now I don't want anybody to get the wrong idea Nolan isn't some kind of super genius he just very knowledgeable and clever for his age due to how he was raised. I'm starting off on the season 1 story so Nolan won't have much of a big role. I will be doing season 2 and season 4 I might just skip season 3 since it didn't really do anything for Clem's story. I will be starting the story off at the farm where they meet Hershel and Kenny.**

**Also this is my first story so kind of go easy on me please. So if you any problems with following the story or if you have any good advice please let me know in the comment section I will accept any constructive criticism but please no insults**

**Also the picture above is Clementine and Nolan if you didn't get that sorry if it looks too bold or simple**

**I do not own any of the Walking dead or Telltale. All rights go to their respective owners**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will start on season 1 and will get a sequel for season 2 and season 4, this series focuses on if Clementine had someone close to her other than Lee someone close to her age. Also I have this story up on Wattpad as well so I just wanted to clear that up


	2. Chapter 1

Third POV

Lee and Clementine slept in the barn that Hershel let them stay for the night, after they escaped the town with his son Shawn. As it was morning a man approached the sleeping pair.

???: Hey get up

Lee and Clementine woke up to the sight of a man with a mustache and wearing a cap. As Lee and Clemtine got up, Clementine felt a bit uncomfortable 

Clementine: My skin feels itchy

???: Well you slept in a barn little lady your lucky you don't have spiders in your hair

This startled Clementine who looked up at hair

???: But I bet your daddy scared them off

Lee: I'm not her dad. I'm Lee

???/Kenny: I'm Kenny

As they greeted each other a little boy came up to the entrance of the barn

???: Dad! We're going to build a fence there's a tractor and everything. 

As they boy ran off . Kenny turned back to Lee and Clementine 

Kenny: We better get going or else we'll never hear the end of it.

As Lee Kenny and Clementine walked out of the barn, they notice a young boy sitting down right by the entrance of the barn reading a book. He looked to be as old as Clementine or the boy who just ran off maybe a little older. As Kenny walked off Lee and Clementine approached the young boy.

Lee: Uh Hey there

This got the boys attention as he turned his gaze from the book to the sight of a middle aged man and a girl that looked to be about his age.

???: Oh Hi

Lee: What's your name, son

???/Nolan: Nolan Grant 

Lee: Well hi there Nolan my names Lee. You don't live here do you?

Nolan: No, I lived about a few miles from here My parents and I got attacked by a bunch of those monsters and only I managed to escape. I kept running until eventually I ended up here in this farm. They let me stay here for a couple days now. 

Lee: I'm sorry that you had to go through that. 

Clementine moves closer towards Nolan to observe the book that he's reading 

Clementine: What book are you reading.

Nolan: Oh its Animal Farm

Lee: Animal Farm? That's an intense book for a kid to be reading.

Nolan: My parents gave me books like this to read all the time so it's easy for me.

Lee: Your parents were a bit strict, huh

Nolan: Yeah, but they weren't bad or anything they just wanted me to be smart and be able to care of myself. They would really annoy me sometimes but now I really missed them.

This made Nolan reflect on everything that happened with his parents and after saying everything aloud he realizes how much he missed them and how much he loved them, despite all their strict rules and teachings he knew that they only wanted what's best for him.

Clementine: Can I read your book with you?

This caught Nolan off guard, he's doesn't really get along or connect with other kids. He hasn't talked or hanged out with other kids for a long time. Sure their was that other kid who had been staying on the farm but Nolan found him to be a bit too hyperactive and positive so he tried his best too stay away from him for the last few days. But Nolan found this girl to be quite interesting. 

Nolan: Oh um sure.

As he said this Clementine walked up to sit beside him on the ground. Lee feeling like he was no longer needed here right now decided to meet up with Kenny and the rest

Lee: I'll leave you two to read

Clementine: Ok

As Lee left the two Nolan looked at Clementine and realized that he didn't get her name

Nolan: Hey what's your name? 

Clementine: Oh I'm Clementine 

Nolan: Nolan, how old are you

Clementine: I'm eight, how old are you?

Nolan: I'm nine. So was that guy your Dad?

Clementine: No, My parents are in Savannah somewhere.

Nolan: So that's where your planning on going 

Clementine: Yeah Lee said he would take me there.

Nolan: I see

After a few minutes of talking with each other and bit of reading Clementine got up from the ground. 

Clementine: Come on lets go see what the others are doing.

Nolan: Uh, sure 

Nolan closed his book and stood up with her and the two walked over towards the others. Normally if anyone asked Nolan that he would've declined and kept reading his book, but he sorta likes this girl so he didn't want say no. The two walk up to the house of the farm where they see Lee, Kenny, the little boy, and a middle aged blond woman. As Lee and Kenny seemed to be be discussing something. The lady noticed the two kids walking up.

???: Hello Nolan how are you

Nolan: Hi ms. Katjaa, I'm fine

The lady known as Katjaa switched her gaze to Clementine 

Katjaa: And you must be Clementine that's a very pretty name

Clementine: Thanks

Shawn, Hershel's son approached the group ready to work on building the fence

Shawn: Well we should get to work we've all seen what those things can do out there so the faster we get this fence up the better. 

Duck: I wanna build the fence

Shawn: Yea well I need a good Foreman you can sit on the tractor and yell at me whenever I take a water break.

Duck: On the tractor? Cool!

Shawn and Duck headed towards the fence Nolan was relieved that he wouldn't be dealing with Duck while Nolan has nothing against Duck he finds him to be very vexing. Lee goes to help Shawn while Kenny goes to work on the truck leaving Nolan and Clementine with Katjaa. Katjaa starts asking Clem and Nolan about school. Clem was telling them about about how easy the first grade was. 

Katjaa: And what about you Nolan? How school going for you?

Nolan: It's pretty easy for me too before all the teachers wanted me to skip a grade.

Katjaa: Really that's amazing

Clementine: Woah you must be really smart

Nolan got a bit flustered from Clem and Katjaa's compliments not used to being complimented or praised by others.

Nolan:T-thank you

As they continued to talk they were interrupted by a scream

Shaun: Ahhhhh

Everyone rushed over to the sound to see what was happening. Duck who was on the tractor had accidentally run over Shawn's leg trapping him in place. And to make things worse two walkers came up to fence grabbing both Shawn and Duck. Kenny rushed over to help Duck his son and get him to safety while Lee went to help Shaun whos leg was trapped by the tractor. Despite Lee's efforts the walker still managed to bite Shawn. This moment terrified Clementine as made a horrified expression and also Nolan was also terrified but didn't show it as much as Clem he had already seen dozens of walkers devouring people on his way here and although it still terrified him he's a lot more prepared. As the Walker ate a chunk of Shawn's Neck it was shot through the head by Hershel, but I was already too late Shawn had already been bitten. Hershel rushed to Shawn's aid convincing him that he would be okay but there was nothing he could do and Shawn died in Hershel's arm. Hershel then spoke to the group

Hershel: Get out... GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!

Kenny: I'm sorry

Hershel: SORRY! Your son is alive you don't get to be sorry!

Hershel: You tried to help him Lee, but this piece of crap(Kenny)let him die!

Hershel: Please just go...Get out and never come back All of you!!

Lee walked up to Kenny who had felt very guilty about what happened. Kenny looked at Lee who also had an expression of guilt and regret. Kenny spoke up

Kenny: You've got that ride to Macon if you want it

Nolan approached Lee and Kenny

Nolan: Mr. Lee Mr. Kenny, since Mr Hershel is kicking us all out would it be okay if I went with you all to Macon.

Lee: Sure, son

Lee looked at Kenny for confirmation, as Kenny just nodded his head at the boy there was no way he was going to leave a second young boy behind.

Nolan: Thanks

And with that Lee, Kenny, Katjaa, Clementine, Nolan, and Duck all left the farm heading to Macon.

**Chapter Done. Thanks for reading see you next chapter **

**Also I don't any of the Walking Dead or its characters except Nolan of course **


	3. Chapter 2

Third POV

The group was arriving at Macon, riding in Kenny's Truck. Kenny was driving with Lee being in the passenger seat. Behind him was Clementine, Duck, Nolan, and Katjaa being cramped into back seats of the truck. After the incident at Hershel's farm no one is the mood to start conversation. They entered a street filled with wrecked cars and trucks and buildings with widows smashed. The car ended up stopping in the middle of the street Kenny took a quick glance at the area 

Kenny: Well this as far as we're going

Lee: Then it's far enough 

As Lee exited the car everybody else followed suit. As they all exited the car Clementine stood next to Lee as she felt a safe being close to him, Nolan stood beside Clementine because she's the one he is most comfortable around. The group took off from the truck on foot looking for some type of help. They were walking towards a drug store which managed to catch Lee's gaze. This drug store got Lee's full attention as he was looking at the sign of drugstore with a sorrow expression. 

Duck: Look

This got Lee's attention again, as he and the others looked in the direction that Duck was pointing at. They see what looks like a man crounched tampering with a wrecked car. 

Kenny: Hey there, you friendly? Our Truck has run out gas.

Kenny got the person attention only to realize it was a walker. The walking stood up limping towards them attracting more walkers around the area

Kenny: Oh Crap!

The walkers started to surround the group. There were too many to fight and there was no place they could run to.

Katjaa: We're trapped!

Duck: Wahh!

A walker attacked Duck from behind causing the boy to fall backwards with the walker on top of him. Before the walker could chomp down on Duck it was shot right in the head causing the blood splash on Duck's face and drop dead on top of him. Duck crawled from underneath the now dead walker terrified off of what just happened. The shot came from a young woman holding a pistol.

???: Run!

The shout came from an Asian man wearing a hat standing in front of the drug store they thought was abandoned. The group followed the man inside the drug store with the young woman letting off a few more shots at the walkers for safe measure before running in the drug store with the Asian man securing the gate for the store to make sure no walkers get in. 

???: We can't take risks like this

???: And we can't just let people die either

???: When I say that door stays shut no matter what , I mean it. We don't know who these people are they could be dangerous.

The woman who had saved was arguing with another lady who had an angry expression. The woman who was angry seem to be the leader or at least calling most of the shots. While arguing an Old man joined the argument.

???: Or worse they could've led them right to us

???: Where is your humanity?!

Lee: Please we've got kids with us.

Lee tried to plead with the people but the old man wasn't having any of it.

???: I see one little girl and boy.

As the old man seemed to be referring to only Clementine and Nolan who was next to her. Nolan looked around for Duck. Nolan found him in a corner with Katjaa cleaning his face from the walker blood. Clementine grabbed Lee's hand to get his attention. He looks down at her 

Lee: What is it?

Clementine: I-I have to pee

Lee: In a minute Clem

???: They've got kids Lily

???/Lily: Those things outside don't care

Kenny: Maybe you should join them you'd have something in common.

???: God dang it Lily you've got to control these people.

Lily: Carley and Glenn just ran out there I couldn't stop them.

???: I don't care! We're in a war zone 

Kenny: Can you believe this lady?

Kenny referred to Lily as he couldn't believe how apathetic she was being towards them. The old man quickly retorted to Kenny

???: That lady's my daughter.

Kenny: I can see the resemblance my son won't grow up to be a lunatic that's for certain

???: Son?

During the heated discussion Nolan noticed Clementine halted right in front of the restroom door and judging by the way she was standing Nolan could tell she really had to pee . While the others were still arguing with each other Nolan approached Clementine who was standing in front of the restroom door looking hesitant about something 

Nolan: What's wrong?

Clementine: I-I thought I heard something

Clementine gestured towards the door in front of them. Nolan pressed his ear against the door to listen for any sound. Nolan heard a faint groan come from inside the restroom. 

Nolan: I heard it too

Nolan and Clementine turned back to the others to see their still arguing as the old man came to a quick conclusion after glancing at Duck who still had walker blood on him.

???: Holy Crap. One of them is bitten

Lee: He wasn't bitten 

???: The hell he wasn't. We have to end this now.

The old man walked towards Duck with the intent to kill him, until Kenny stepped in the old man's path

Kenny: Over my dead body

???: We'll dig one hole

Katjaa: No! I'm cleaning him up there's no bite he's fine!

???: Don't you people get it?! We've already seen this happen! We let someone with a bite stay and we all end up bitten!

Kenny: Shut up! 

???: We've got to throw him out or smash his head in!

Katjaa: No! Kenny stop this!

Kenny: Lee, what do we do about this guy?

Lee: It's him or Duck.

Kenny: That's what I was thinking 

???/Carley: Everyone chill out!

Lily: Nobody's doing anything 

???: Shut up Lily and you(Carley) SHUT UP! They will find us they will get in here and none of this will matter. But right now we're about to be trapped in here with one of those things.

Kenny: What the hell are you talking about?!

???: He's BITTEN! That's how you turn!

Katjaa: He's not bitten! Lee stop this it's upsetting him! 

???: Oh I'm upsetting him?! What's upsetting is getting eaten alive!

Lee: What if it was your daughter?

???: Never would've happened my daughter is not some snot nosed toddler okay. She's United States Airforce.

Kenny: Screw you and her! I'm gonna kill him Kat, just worry about Duck.

Clementine: Lee.

Lee: Yeah?

Clementine: Someone's in there

Clementine said indicating the bathroom door in front of her. Nolan nodding in agreement as he knew he definitely heard a sound come from in there.

Lee: It's just locked. The key's behind the counter. Probably

Lee told them as he was still focused on the problem in front of him with the old man wanting to get rid of Duck. Nolan went to the counter to look for the keys not sure if it was a person in there or one of those things but they had to be sure. While doing this the old man held his hands up in a innocent expression 

???: Hey I'm not the bad guy here!

Kenny: No your just the guy arguing for killing a kid.

???: He's covered in muck! She'll find the bite, watch!

Kenny: She won't! 

???: And if she does? First thing he'll do is sink his teeth in his mom's face then he'll come after that little boy(Nolan) and girl(Clementine).

Kenny: It's not gonna happen!

???: It is. And we're tossing him out!

Lee: No! You don't touch that boy! I'll got a little girl and boy I'm trying to protect here too! You want to get violent , well come on! You better have a plan to kill me though because of it's me before anybody else!

Clementine: Ahhh!

Clementine scream as she opened the bathroom door, which was already unlocked, to find a walker crawling out. 

Lee&Nolan: Clementine!!

Lee and Nolan rushed over to her. Lee ended up slipping and hitting his head making him a bit groggy rushing over to Clem. The walker got to close proximity with Clem as Nolan tried to pry the walker away from her, but he was not strong enough. Lee got to them and managed to pry the walker away from her before it could bite her. Though this made the walker attack Lee attempting to bite him instead.

"Bang"!

The sound of the gunshot rang throughout the store as the walker was shot through the head by the lady we could presumely identify as Carley

???/Carley: You Okay?

Lee: Yea, thanks

???/Glenn: Um guys

The sound of the gunshot attracted many walkers which pressed against the boarded windows. The sound of the walkers pressing up against the boarded windows was get louder and louder as it seem like they were going to get in at this rate until the sounds of multiple gunshots drew them away.

Lee: Is that the military?

Lily: I don't know

???/Glenn: Thank god for whoever it was

???: We almost died because of that stupid girl and her itchy trigger finger! It was stupid it was...

Before he could finish his sentence he clenched his chest and collapsed to the floor. Lily rushed to his aid.

Lily: Dad!

Lee: What's wrong with him?

Lily: It's his heart.

???: M-my pills

Katjaa: Uh um Nitroglycerin pills?

Lily: Yes! We've been trying to get into the pharmacy since we got here. Please try to get in there, behind the pharmacy counter were the pills are.

Lee: We'll get in there somehow

Lily: Thank you so much. We need Nitroglycerin pills. Please try and get in there. I'll keep in an eye on my dad.

Kenny: Everyone else should get comfy and look for anything useful we could be in here for a while.

???/Glenn: I'm starting to think that this drug store isn't a permanent solution 

Kenny: You're right. This ain't exactly Ft. Knox.

Lee: What do you suggest?

???/Glenn: We need as much gas as possible so we can ALL get out of downtown Macon.

Lee: Agreed.

???/Glenn: Then I'll head out and get gas. There's a motel not too far from here, towards the end of Peachtree. I'll work my way towards it and then loop back, siphoning whatever I can.

Lee: If you're going to that here's a walkie-talkie if you get in a tight spot. Hopefully you won't need it.

Lee handed Glenn the walkie talkie identical to the one Clementine has.

???/Glenn: Cool

Lee: Clementine's got the other one check in with her and get back as soon as you can

Kenny: And you, What's your name?

Kenny asks The lady we could presume as Lily still crouched over caring for her dad.

Lily: I'm Lily my dads Larry

Lily refered to her old man that we could now indentify as Larry.

Kenny: Keep an eye on him these boys will work on getting his medicine. And you, you keep an eye on that front door you're our lookout.

Kenny gestures towards another guy was keeping quiet this whole time until now.

???: It's Doug. You got it

???/Carley: And I'm Carley

Kenny: Okay Carley you'll shift in with Doug when he needs it.For now try and get some rest. You're a good shot and I'd like to keep it that way.

Carley: You got it boss.

Kenny: Now lets get him those pills

**Chapter done. Sorry if it was a bit long. I'm also sorry that Nolan didn't have much role in this chapter but like I said this is only season 1 right now. I promise he'll have more focus next chapter. Please don't be afraid to post your reviews on the story so far as it would really make me happy to have some acknowledgement. See ya soon**

**Don't forget I don't own any of The Walking Dead or its characters except Nolan Nolan is mine**


	4. Chapter 3

Third POV 

Lee went to take a look around the drug store and check in with everyone just to see how they were doing. Clementine was sitting on a table quiet Nolan walked over to join her.

Nolan: You okay?

Clementine: Yea I guess. I got grabbed

Nolan: Yeah but Lee was there for you.

Clementine: You were there for me too. Thanks 

Nolan: Heh, I didn't really do anything.

Clementine: But you tried, so thank you.

Nolan: Your welcome.

Lee then went to work on getting in the pharmacy to get the pills for Larry. He went through a room that was supposed to be authorized for employees only with Clementine and Nolan following him. They got in the room they saw a sleeping mat in the middle of the floor with lots of blood stains covering it. Clementine and Nolan noticed that Lee once again had a sorrowful expression.

Nolan: Mr. Lee

Lee: Yeah?

Nolan: Have you been here before?

Lee: Yeah you could say that. I knew the people that worked here.

Nolan: Oh

Nolan left it that not wanting to pry into Lee's past as he could see how much upset this made him. 

Lee walked over to the sleeping mat and picked up and old photo next to it. Lee. Looking at this picture made Lee look even more sorrowful. He ripped off a piece of the photo while Carley entered the room coming up behind him.

Carley: Find anything?

Lee: It's a photo of the family who owned this place. It might help us track down the keys to the office.

Carley: I know who you are

Lee: ....

Carley: You're Lee Everett. You're a professor at Athens who killed a State Senator who was sleeping with your wife. This is your parents store; folks around town know the owner's son got himself a life sentence, but I'm a reporter for WABE in Atlanta.

Carley revealing Lee's secret not aware that both Clementine and Nolan still were present in the room hearing everything she just revealed. Clementine and Nolan glanced at each other both not sure how to feel about the news they just heard about Lee. Clementine just looked down and Nolan continued to listen. Nolan was conflicted on how to feel about this news, Lee had been nice to him he never gave him a reason not to trust him so why should this news bother him he thought to himself. Carley continued to talk about Lee's case still not noticing Clementine and Nolan's presence. 

Carley: I paid attention to that trial. Maybe you're a murder, but I don't really care. Frankly that's a skill that might come handy.

Lee: hmph.

Carley: Did you tell anyone out there who you were, or that you were tied to this place?

Lee: No I've been sticking to first names for a reason. 

Carley: You seem like an okay guy, and last thing we need is drama out there. You've got these two kids to take care of and... look don't make me wrong on this.

Lee: I don't plan to

Carley: Good, because if this lasts longer than a few days and you're a detriment to the group, then we'd have a problem 

Lee: I hear you

Carley: I'll just keep it to myself.

Lee: Thanks

This made Carley smile as she walked out of the room. As she left Lee continued to look around and moved some sort of wooden tray that was resting at the front, knocking something onto the ground. Lee picked up the object as it appeared to be a cane. This caught Clementine's attention as she noticed how Lee glanced at it. She walked closer to him to observe it

Clementine: What's that?

Lee: This was my dads cane. He'd zip around here on it from time to time.

Nolan: Was he sick?

Lee: Nah, he was ok. I actually saw him whoop shoplifters with it. This cane's protected this place better than any guard dog ever could. Plus he knew how to make it look cool. Like you with your hat.

Clementine: My dad gave it to me.

Lee: See your Dad's just smart like that.

Clementine went back besides the door with Nolan who never left his spot.

Nolan: Hey Clementine, Everyone seem all right out there to you?

Clementine: Yeah, well maybe not the sick guy

Nolan: Yeah he could cause us trouble.

Lee approached a long desk that was blocking the authorized door. 

Lee: Better get this door clear, huh?

Clementine: Can we help?

Clementine asked approaching Lee again with Nolan beside her referring to the both of them.

Lee: Sure 

Lee, Clementine and Nolan gripped the desk pulling it back away from the door. As the three pulled it way from the door. Lee and Nolan continued to move it to the side out of their way Clementine paused to ask Lee a question

Clementine: Do you have kids?

Lee: No 

Clementine: You don't have a family.

Lee: Lets just move this thing 

Clementine: Okay. 

Clementine got back to helping them move the desk once it was completely out of the way Clementine continued to question Lee.

Clementine: Why don't you want to talk about your family? Do they like hate you?

Lee: Because they're dead

Clementine: Oh I'm sorry

Lee: You didn't know 

Clementine: I'm just sorry for being mean

Lee: Look my family's gone and I just wish things could be different. 

Clementine: Yeah

Lee: I got into some trouble and then I didn't talk to them for awhile. This used to be their store. But let's just keep that between us ok you two?

Nolan: sure

Clementine: Ok Because of the trouble 

Lee: That's right. Now let's get this done.

Nolan knew that the "trouble" he was talking about was the murder incident but he kept it to himself. 

Clementine: Lee 

Lee: Yeah?

Clementine: What if my parents come home and I'm not there

Lee: They'll Uh track us down

Clementine: Yeah Okay we should keep a look out. I've got my walkie talkie in case they try that way.

Lee: Stay close to me until then. And you too Nolan I've got your back.

Nolan: Thanks Mr. Lee.

Not having the keys to the authorized room Lee went to the exit of the room while Clementine and Nolan followed behind him.

Clementine: Lee?

Lee: Yeah?

Clementine: you're not bad right?

Lee: I... why are you asking that?

Clementine: That lady said you killed someone. Was that because he was one of the things trying to eat you?

Lee: No he wasn't.

Clementine: Oh was he bad

Lee: Yes 

Lee opened the the door and exited the room Clementine and Nolan following behind him

**Sorry everyone I didn't expect it to take me so long to update. But I'm also writing my own comic so that's why it took me a while. I wanted to end the rest of episode one this chapter but I thought that it would be a bit clustered. Please feel free to leave reviews and comments**

**I don't own any of the walking dead or its characters except Nolan**

**See ya later have a nice day**


	5. Chapter 4

Third POV 

Lee, Clementine, and Nolan walked back into the Drug store. As Lee looked around to see if everyone was okay. Suddenly Clem's walkie talkie went off she took it out to hear whoever was contacting and heard Glenn's voice come out.

Glenn(through walkie talkie): Hey there, this is Glenn and uh, I'm kinda in a jam here. Uh little girl, if you're there can you put your daddy on the phone? Or on the talkie, or whatever?

Clementine gave the walkie talkie to Lee so he could speak to Glenn. 

Lee: This is Lee, what's up 

Glenn: So.... I'm down at the motor inn and we'll I-I'm stuck.

Lee: Stuck?

Glenn: Yeah I, Uh saw a chance to get some supplies for the group and a bunch of roaming ones got the jump on me. I'm hiding over here but they won't leave. 

Kenny approached Lee who was listening to Glenn on the walkie talkie. Kenny spoke to Lee to know what was the situation.

Kenny: What's up?

Lee: Glenn's trapped down at the motor inn.

Lee said to Kenny and then continued to talk to Glenn through the walkie talkie 

Lee: Hey Glenn, we're gonna talk it over and send a group to come get you, all right?

Glenn: Phew, awesome. I'll sit tight till then.

Lee: Sounds good.

Lee then looked down at Clementine who was listening to the situation.

Lee: I'm going to hold onto this until we get Glenn back, ok? I'll take good care of it.

Clementine: Ok.

Kenny: What do you think? (to Lee)

Lee: I think Doug's not great around zombies, and you've got your family here. I'll take Carley and her dead-eye down to the motor inn, get Glenn, and get back here as fast as I can 

Kenny: if that's what you want to do

Lee: Somebody's got to.

Carley: Yeah I'm in.

Carley walked up to Lee and Kenny hearing the plan Lee made to get Glenn back safely.

Lee: Good. It doesn't sound too bad there right now.

Carley: Lets go 

And with that Lee and Carley headed out to help Glenn leaving Clementine and Nolan at the drug store with Kenny and his family, Lily and her dad Larry who was still out of it, and Doug who was keeping watch outside. None of them which Clementine or Nolan were really close to, so Clementine and Nolan just kept quiet and sat with each other. Nolan got out his book and continued to read knowing that there wasn't anything he could do or really help with right now. He glanced at Clementine who looked a bit anxious and nervous.

Nolan: Are you worried?

Clementine just slightly nodded and a couple of seconds went by before she spoke up.

Clementine: it's just.... What if something happens out there and Lee doesn't make it back? I'll be alone and I'll have no way of talking to my parents. .. And I'm also worried about them in Savannah 

Nolan listened to what was making Clementine so worried. He understood why she was so anxious. Apart of him wanted to tell Clementine that the chances were her parents are dead. When Clementine first told him that her parents were in Savannah, Nolan instantly assumed they were dead. Before Nolan had ended up on Hershel's Farm and his family was planning on leaving their home they had heard the news about what was going on in the more populated areas of Georgia like Atlanta and Savannah, and it was not good news. Due to hearing that Nolan's parents thought it would be better to avoid cities all together and just get out of Georgia if possible. But things didn't go as planned. Nolan knew that if things were this bad in Macon, Savannah wouldn't be any better. Nolan didn't want to think like that he really hoped for Clementine's sake that they were alive and well, and he was wrong, but he knew that's just wishful thinking. Still Nolan kept his thoughts to himself and wanted to say something to make Clementine feel better.

Nolan: Lee's smart so he'll be okay. And your parents are smart right?

Clementine: Yeah 

Nolan: Then they should be okay too. Besides if a couple kids like us are okay then they should too. 

He knew that was a lie. The reason he was still alive is because he ran till he found some people and shelter, and Clementine hid in her house until Lee found her. They were just lucky. In this situation less populated areas are better and Nolan knows that.

Clementine: Yea I guess so.

Nolan: Your parents wouldn't want you to scared would they?

Clementine: No

Nolan: Exactly so you have to be strong now for them we both do.

Clementine:..Your right. I'll try to be less scared from now on.

Nolan: Good

Clementine: Thanks Nolan

Clementine gave Nolan a small smile as she was more reassured thanks to him. Nolan smiles back and gives a slight nod

Nolan: Your Welcome.

**-"Timeskip"**

Lee, Carley, and Glenn made back to the drugstore safe and sound. Glenn seemed down about something. Lee went to talk to Kenny to tell him what happened 

Kenny: You all okay?

Lee: Yeah we had some close calls but Glenn is fine, and.... we'll yeah we're ok.

Glenn: I've got a few cans of gas for your pickup in the trunk of my car.

Kenny: Good to hear it.

Carley: And things back here?

Kenny: Quiet. Our "friend"(Larry) is still in and out over there. He won't survive anymore stress.

Lee: The next order of business is getting those pills out of the pharmacy.

After Lee finished talking to Kenny he went to Clementine and gave her walkie talkie back.

Nolan: See? I told you he would be okay.

Nolan said to Clementine who looked at him and gave a slight nod and small smile.

Lee and Doug went outside behind the gate in front of the store. A few minutes after they went outside Lee and Doug hurried back inside and closed the door shut. Lee went to Lily and Larry he showed her the keys

Lee: I've got the keys

Lily: Great! You're amazing. Let's get in there. 

With that said Lee and Lily used the keys to unlock the door to the pharmacy. Lee opened the now unlocked door and stepped inside the pharmacy. Unfortunately this ended up setting of some sort alarm went off it was loud enough that almost every walker outside responded to the sound approached the source of the loud ringing which was the drug store. This sent everyone in the store into a panic as they all got ready to evacuate from the store. Carley grabbed her gun while Kenny ran towards the back exit.

Kenny: I'm gonna get the truck pulled up round back!

Lily: Do it fast I've got to get my Dad out of here. 

Kenny: I don't plan on dilly-dallying. Honey(Katjaa) take Duck into the office and barricade the living heck out of the door behind me. Glenn, when you hear me honking in the alley, start getting people out of here.

Glenn: You got it!

Kenny: Doug, Carley, and Lee you guys make sure our defenses stay up until then. And Lee I better take your axe, in case I run into any of them on the way to my truck.

Lee: Here you go!

Lee tossed his Axe to Kenny who was across the room. As Kenny caught the axe they could hear the sound of walkers getting through the gate and pressing against the front doors.

Doug: Guys that door's not locked anymore!

Kenny: Crap! You three get on it I'll get back as fast as I can!

Lee: Clem Nolan stay away from the windows. 

Lee went to take Glenn's place in keeping the door shut with his back alongside Doug and Carley.

Doug: Hey Lee... if we don't make it through this you should know that... I think you're a great guy.

Lee: Gee... Thanks Doug!

Carley: Doug if we don't make it through this you should know-

Carley was interrupted by the number of walkers pressing against the door almost getting the door open for them to get in and causing Lee push against the door with more strength 

Doug: I should know WHAT?!

Carley: Huh?!

Doug: you said I should know something-

Doug was interrupted by some walkers getting in through the window knocking down the bookshelf blocking it. Carley let go of the door and started shooting the walkers getting in through the window. Clementine and Nolan came up to Lee and Doug who were still trying to the door.

Lee: Clementine Nolan can you two look fore something to stick in-between the handles! Something real strong ok?! 

Clementine: Ok!

Nolan instantly came up with something to use to barricade the door

Nolan: Wait! The Cane!

Lee: Yeah that would work!

Nolan then ran to the room to get the cane that belonged to Lee's Dad. Nolan found the cane and exited the room in a hurry. He tossed it across the main room to Clementine who was still standing by Lee, who was still trying to keep the door closed while Doug ran off to barricade the boarded window. Despite the cane being quite heavy for someone her age Clementine caught the cane Nolan tossed to her and handed it to Lee. Lee sticked the cane between the handles. The walkers were getting through the boarded window that Doug was blocking and some of them managed to grab on to him through the holes they were making, while at the same time at the other side of the store a walker that was crawling on the ground managed to grab on to Carley's leg. Carley did not have any ammo to shoot the walker grabbing on her and she couldn't reach the nearest clip that was in her bag sitting on the shelf a few feet away from her.

Doug: Ahhhhhhh! Get em off me!

Carley: Lee! Help! Ammo in my purse!

Time seemed to slow down for Lee as he knew that he had to make a quick decision. A decision that would cost one of the people in distress their life. Lee made a decision he ran to Carley's purse pulling out the clip she needed and tossed to Carley who quickly used the ammo to reload her gun and kill the walker approaching and the walker grabbing her leg before either of them could sink their teeth into her. Unfortunately this cost Doug his life as the walkers pulled him through the boarded window into the outside devouring him horribly.

Doug: Ah! No get them off me! Ahhh!

These were Doug's last words as he was being feast upon by the mindless walkers. Clementine saw this and was startled and horrified with what she saw. Carley also saw this and gave a look of horror and sorrow.

Carley: Oh my god...

Carley continued to shoot the walkers that were getting then suddenly. Kenny barged in through the exit door 

Kenny: Lets go!

Nolan was the closest to the exit from where he was standing so he made it there first Clementine and Lee who were rushing to the exit we're halted as suddenly a live walker on the ground grabbed Clementine's leg making her fall. Lee who was behind Clementine started stomping the walker that was grabbing her repeatedly until it released Clementine from its grasp. Clementine ran to the exit that was being hold open by Larry. As Lee ran to the exit Larry stopped him preventing him from leaving the drug store.

Larry: You're not coming with us!

Larry punched Lee to the ground he could hear Clementine yell "no!" In the background. As Lee was lying on the floor in a daze from being punched he could hear the walker getting closer and closer to him. Kenny approached Lee, who was still lying on the ground, carrying an axe. While from Lee's view it seemed like Kenny was going to swind the axe down on him he was actually aiming at the walker that was right beside Lee. He offered his hand to Lee to help him up, Lee grabbed on to his hand and pulled himself up.

Kenny: I'm not letting somebody else get eaten today. especially a good friend.

And with that Kenny and Lee catches up to others and left the drug store. They went to the motel that Glenn came to earlier as it was the nearest place they could go to. Everybody seemed to be settling okay considering what just happen. Lily was gathering all the dead corpses of walkers that surrounded the motel and put them on top of each other in a huge pile of dead walkers. Clementine who was witnessing this walked away form the scene obviously uncomfortable while the pile of dead walkers. Lee talked to Glenn who was getting ready to depart to help his friends down in Atlanta. Lee did not stop him as it was his decision. Clementine walked towards Nolan who already made a spot on the ground for him to sit on the ground and read his book. Nolan looked up noticing Clementine standing in front of him with a sad expression 

Nolan: What's wrong?

Clementine: I-I got grabbed again back at the store I fell and my walkie talkie broke. I know you said I need to be tough but it's how I would talk to my parents 

Clementine's voice was breaking and she was holding her head down Nolan could tell she was trying not to cry in front of him. Nolan extended his hand out towards Clementine.

Nolan: Let me see it.

Clementine: Huh?

Nolan: Your Walkie Talkie. Let me see it 

Clementine was confuse but pulled out her walkie talkie and handed it to him. Nolan examined the walkie talkie noticing the dent Clementine must of made when she fell it was small but it was still noticeable. 

Nolan: Hm. You know I can probably fix this thing up.

Clementine: really?!

Nolan: Yeah I use to take apart my dad's old radio and put it back together. I can't make any promises but I can try.

Clementine: Please do! Thanks Nolan!

Clementine's mood changed to sad to happy as their was hope that her walkie talkie could be repaired. Clementine's happy expression made Nolan slightly smile.

Nolan: Your welcome Clem, now let me get to work ok.

Clementine: Ok

Clementine left Nolan alone who started tinkering with the Walkie Talkie trying to get to the source of the problem. Clementine was in a much more happy state than she was before just a few minutes ago. She sat against an Rv that was parked in the middle of the motel. Duck noticed then and went to join her. Duck seemed to be in a much better mood than he was in the drug store since he was talking his head off as if nothing ever happened. Lee had say goodbye to Glenn and talked to the others he went to Clementine who was still being talked to death by Duck. 

Lee: Hey Duck you want to cool it for minute.

Duck: Ok, sorry.

Duck let Lee talk to Clementine. Who seemed to be thinking about something 

Lee: Hey uh you doing alright?

Clementine: Yeah I guess. I broke my walkie talkie when I got grabbed 

Lee: Awww I'm sor-

Clementine: But Nolan said he could fix it 

Lee: Really?

Clementine: Well, he might be able to fix it. But he's smart so I think he can do it.

Lee: Yeah I'm sure he can too

After talking to Clementine Lee went to check on Nolan who stayed in the same spot picking apart the walkie talkie looking for internal damage.

Lee: Hey Nolan.

Nolan: Hi Mr. Lee

Lee: I heard Clem say your fixing her walkie talkie for her.

Nolan: Yeah I think i can fix this. I used to take apart my dads old radio and put it back together

Lee: Why'd you do that?

Nolan: (shrugs) I read about stuff like that so I wanted to try it to see if I could.

Lee: Well good luck 

Nolan: Thanks

Larry: Lee, come here for a second

Larry called Lee over to where he was standing

Lee: Let me go deal with this

Nolan: Ok

Lee then went over to Larry to talk to him while Nolan looked across from him to see Duck continued to talk to Clementine who didn't seem really interested into anything he was saying. Nolan was relieved that Duck was more interested in talking to Clementine than talking to him. Lee came to talk to Larry who called him over to talk. 

Lee: What do you want?

Larry: You like my daughter?

Lee: Her dad tried to kill me so...

Larry: Well he did that because he knows that Lee Everett is a convicted murderer and so will everyone else if you go near her you hear me?

Lee: ...

Larry: I know who you are. And I don't care about what happens to you. But if anything happens to my daughter or that little girl you've got with you. Heh. You watch yourself.

After threatening Lee Larry walked away and almost immediately after Lily got Lee's attention 

Lily: Hey Lee do you have a second.

Lee: ( looks back at Larry) ...Sure.

Lily: My dad would be dead if it wasn't for you 

Lee: That guy Doug is dead because of me

Lily: you can't think like that. You're only one man.

Lee: I don't know 

Lily: We're lucky to have you.

Kenny approached Lee and Lily to discuss their next move.

Kenny: This motor inn's pretty defendable. We block off the entrances with some cars and keep someone on watch we could stay here until the military rolls through.

Lily: I actually agree with that plan. 

Lee: Me too 

Kenny: We've got beds we got water and most importantly we've got light. There are worse places to call home.

Lily: Yeah you're right. You know guys I think it's going to be okay

Then as if ironically all the lights started to go out all of the motor inn, putting the group into pitch black night.

**Chapter Done. Whelp that's it for episode one finally. Sorry it's too long but I really wanted to end episode 1 so I put the rest all in one chapter to wrap it up.**

**If anyone was wondering I have seen the last episode of season 4 telltale walking dead. There were some issues I had with it but I'll leave those to the critics overall I'm much enjoyed the season and I'm glad they didn't end Clementine's story like Lee's. Anyway I'll try to update more often so I can move onto the second season since I already have most of that planned out. **

**Also I've been working on other stories that are original and I'm contemplating if I should make a series out of them. So let me know if you think I should in the comment section. Whether I start working on other series or not I do not plan to drop this series until I finish. All rights and characters go to Telltale's Walking Dead except my Nolan **

**See ya later**


	6. Chapter 5

Third POV 

Three months have passed since the group took shelter in the Motel. Lee, Kenny, and the new guy Mark had all gone out to the forest hunting for food. At the motel, Lilly was up on top of the RV being a look out, Larry was hammering some planks of wood together to make the wall more secure, Duck was laying down on the ground with Katjaa next to him, and Clementine and Nolan currently kicking a soccer ball back and forth to each other. Normally Nolan would just be sitting down reading his book but he knew Clementine was worried about Lee so he thought of this to help take her mind off things a little. Nolan had recently noticed that Clementine was missing her hat, he asked her what happened to it but she said she didn't know where it was. Nolan had helped her look for it but neither of them found it. Nolan told Clementine to ask Lee if he's seen it. Lee hadn't noticed that she wasn't wearing it probably because he's always going out on hunting trips. As Clementine and Nolan were playing, Lily who was sitting on the RV drew her gun after she heard someone approaching from the forest towards the motel. Lilly gave sharp whistle, which meant that something was approaching. Clementine and Nolan stop playing with the soccer ball and immediately ducked down low. Katjaa pulled Duck behind Kenny's truck, holding him as close to her chest as she could. Larry ducked down behind the wall he was just fixing. A few seconds of silence pasted until suddenly Lee and a teenager she did not recognize came out of the forest signaling her to open the gate.

Lee: Get the gates open! We've got wounded.

Lily: Crap! What the heck are they doing?!

Lily lowered her gun and got down from the Rv while Lee was opening the gate letting the teenager, Kenny, and the new guy Mark who was carrying on unconscious person. As Lee, Kenny, Mark, and the new guy where rushing in the motel to get him help the group was shocked and confused with the new people coming in.

Larry: Who the heck are these people?! 

Lee: We don't have time to explain!

Clementine: Lee are you okay?

Katjaa: Get him into the truck, I'll see what I can do.

Mark and the new guy did as she instructed and layed the unconscious man who had apparently lost his leg and was bleeding out on the back of the truck

Kenny: Kat, can you fix him?

Katjaa: Jesus, Ken! I... I don't know!

Lily: Lee! Lee!

Lily shouted louder with an angry expression the second time getting Lee's and everyone else's attention.

Lily: What the heck! You can't just be bringing new people here! What are you thinking?!

Kenny: Hey you want calm down for a minute?!

Larry: Watch your mouth!

Lily: No I don't! I want to know why you thought bringing more mouths to feed was a good idea?!

Lee: He would've died if we left him!

Larry: So What?

Lily: We are NOT responsible for every struggling survivor we come across! We have to focus on OUR group! Right here. Right now.

As Lily was yelling at Lee Carley joined the argument to defend Lee's choice.

Carley: Well hang on. We haven't even talked to these people yet. Maybe they can be helpful.

Mark: Come on, Lily these are people! People trying to survive just like us. We've gotta stock together to survive.

Lily: The only reason you're here is because you had food. Enough for ALL of us. But that food is almost gone, we've got maybe a week's worth left and I don't suppose these new guys are carrying any groceries, are you?!

???: Um ... No.

Mark: Fine. You guys fight it out, then. Welcome to the family kid.

As Mark walked away from the discussion that majority of the group was having. Clementine went to the new guy and gently grabbed his hand.

Clementine: Come over here and see what we drew 

???: What? No I-

Clementine: just come on okay

The new guy relinquished and went with Clementine over to the area that she, Duck, and Nolan were drawing most of drawing were done by her and Duck as Nolan only took part because Clementine persuaded him to. As Lily continued to argue against Lee's decision, Kenny interrupted her.

Kenny: You know, you like to think you're the leader of this little group, but we can make our own decisions. This isn't your own personal dictatorship!

Carley: Oh come on You're being dramatic! Everything always turns into a power struggle between you two. I'm not gonna be apart of that.

Lily: Hey, I didn't ask to lead this group! Everyone was happy to have me distributing the food when there was enough to go around, but now that it's running out suddenly I'm a Nazi!

Lee: It doesn't matter who's in charge! Those people are here now. I guess we just have to decide what happens next.

Kenny: No Lee, it does matter! One person can't be in charge of Everything! You know it might feel safe for you to sit on the fence but sooner or later you're gonna have to decide whose side you're on.

Kenny walked around annoyed that Lee decided to stay neutral instead of siding with him. Then suddenly Larry steps in to speak up and defend Lily.

Larry: I don't see any of you stepping up to make the hard decisions! My girl's got more guts than all of you combined!

Lily: Dad, please. Why don't you go help Mark with the wall?

Larry went silent for second, then went along with his daughter's request and went back to fixing the wall with Mark.

Lily: You think this is easy for me? Everyone's starting to hate me because I'm the one that rations the food. But nobody else wants to. You know what? I'm not doing it tonight. You do it. There's today's food rations but there's not enough for everyone. Good luck.

Lily handed Lee all the food rations they could afford to give out today. There was only four food items for a group of ten people. It was two pieces cheese and crackers, half an apple, and piece of jerky. Lee felt unsure and pressured about who to give the food to give the food to. Lee went over to where Clementine and Duck were drawing, while Nolan beside them went back to reading his book after drawing one picture. Ducks' drawing appeared to be just different color scribbles, Clementine's drawing appeared to be a cat or tiger, and Nolan's drawing was a house and yard around it. While you can tell it was a child's drawing, Nolan's picture was very detailed and well drawn for his age. As Lee approached Clementine, she stopped in the middle of her drawing and stood up to face Lee.

Lee: How ya doing, Clementine?

Clementine: Okay

Lee: Where's your hat?

Clementine: I don't know. Can you help me find it?

Lee: Sure. When did you lose it?

Clementine: I had it a couple days ago.

Lee: Did you ask Nolan if he's seen it?

Clementine: Yeah he said he didn't know? He even helped me look for it but we couldn't find it. 

Lee: I promise if I find it, I'll let you know.

Clementine: Thank you.

Lee: Here Clem, you need something to eat. 

Lee gave her the sliced apple which put a happy expression on her face as she took the apple from Lee's hand.

Clementine: I love apples. Thank you. Are there more?

Lee: No, honey. That was the last one 

Clementine: Oh. Um...

Lee: Enjoy it. You deserve it.

After that he turns to Nolan who is right beside Clementine reading his only book.

Lee: Hey Nolan want some food? 

This got Nolan's attention as he slowly turned his gaze from the book to Lee who had extended his hand holding a pack of cheese and crackers. Nolan looked at his hand hesitant for second before deciding to accept his offer and took the food Lee handed him.

Nolan: Yeah Thanks Mr. Lee

Lee: You know, you can just call me Lee, son.

Nolan: Ok Mr- I mean Lee. 

Nolan ate the food he received from Lee. While he was grateful to get food that was very limited and running out, part of him didn't want to accept the food Lee offered him. If Nolan's parents taught him anything it was that he needed to take care of himself and not depend on others. While a harsh lesson to teach your child, Nolan understood this and after witnessing everything he's seen he has realized that this was true that there was no one you could depend on in this world. Nolan wanted to learn how to take care of himself hunt for his own food instead being someone who needs to be taken care of himself, but for the time being he kept these thoughts to himself. Meanwhile Lee offered Duck some food as well 

Lee: Hey Duck, how about a little food? Here 

Lee handed Duck the piece of Jerky. Leaving only one food item left to give.

Duck: Yeah! Oh, man, I'm so hungry!

Duck quickly devoured the piece of jerky clearly hungry from not eating in a while. He went back to coloring. Clementine held up her picture so Duck, Nolan, and the new guy known as Ben could see.

Clementine: Guess What it is

Ben: I don't know... a dog?

Clementine: Nope

Duck: Oh, I know! It's a goat right?

Clementine: No! Nolan?

Nolan: Um, It looks like cat or something?

Clementine: Yeah that's it!

As Clementine and Duck went back to coloring and Nolan back to reading Lee left them alone to go check in with everybody else. Lee tried to give the last piece of food to Carley but she refused wanting him to save it for him or somebody else. Lee ended up giving the last piece of food to Lily she refused at first but he insisted so she accepted the food.

Lee: Well that's it

Lily: Not such an easy job is it?

Lee: I never said it was. I don't envy you I don't know how you have the strength to do this every day.

Lily: I don't have a choice

Kenny: Hey, Lee

Lee: Kenny, I know I ran out of food before-

Kenny: Hey it was a tough choice, but you took care of the kids. That's what a real man does. Still I guess some people aren't going to be happy with your choices.

As if on cue, right when Kenny said that Larry walked over approaching Lee.

Larry: You're out! What happened to my food!

Lee: There's none left

Larry: You keep treating people like this and your days in this group are numbered!

Kenny: You're one to talk, old man.

Larry: Yeah, well I don't see you working on that wall!

Larry walked away as angry as ever and went back to working on the wall and a few seconds after Katjaa who was treating the injured man, called Lee and Kenny.

Katjaa: Ken! Lee! Come here, please.

Kenny: He didn't make it did he?

Katjaa: He ... lost too much blood.

Kenny: God dang it! I'm getting sick of this crap! (walks off)

Katjaa: Ken, come back. 

Lee: Let him go, Katjaa 

Katjaa: But...

Lee: He just needs time. It's been a rough morning.

Katjaa: That man you brought.... I tried, but he was never going to survive 

Lee: Well.... at least he's not our problem anymore

Katjaa: Ah!

Suddenly the injured man thought to be dead reanimated as a walker and attacked Katjaa, grabbing her by the shoulders, while trying to pull her into the truck.

Lee: Katjaa!

Lee quickly rushed to pry the walker away from Katjaa. As he pulls the walker off Katjaa and turns to shout at Mark who was holding his axe.

Lee: The Axe! Hurry!

The Walker grabs Lee pulling him towards itself. Lee struggles trying to pry the walker off him, he smashes his head against the side of the truck as Mark came to the side and raised the axe. As Lee shoves the Walker and free himself from its grasp Mark swings the axe attempting to kill the walker, but it moves causing Mark to miss and get the axe stuck in the window of the back of the truck.

Mark: Crap! It's stuck!

The walker goes after Lee, while Mark attempts to pull the axe out of the window. Lee backs away from the walker until he falls out of the truck and onto the ground. The Walker falls on top of Lee he holds the head away from him to prevent it from biting him. Carley comes up and shoots it in the head. _''Bang!'_' 

Carley: You Okay?

Lee: Yeah thanks.

Lee shoves the dead walker off him and gets up off the ground.

Larry: Why'd you bring him here in the first place!

Lily: Dad, calm down!

Larry: You're gonna get us all killed!

Kenny approached Katjaa to make sure she was unscathed as Ben walks up to the scene his now dead teacher. Kenny quickly turned to Ben to question him

Kenny: Why didn't you tell us he was bitten!

Ben: What?!

Kenny: He was bitten and you didn't say a word!!

Ben: But he wasn't bitten! I swear!

Kenny: Well your "not-bitten" friend here came back to life and tried to kill my wife!

Ben: What?!! Wait y'all don't know?

Kenny: What the hell are you talking about?

Ben: ....It's not the bite that does it! You come back no matter how you die. If you don't destroy the brain, that's just what happens. It's gonna happen to all of us.

This new revelation shocked group and left them in a silence.

Lee: We're all infected? Everyone?

Ben: I-I guess so . I don't know... All I know is that I've seen people turn who I KNOW were never bitten. When I first saw it happen, we were all hiding out in the gym and everyone thought we were finally safe. But one of the girls, Jenny Pitcher I think, I guess she couldn't take it. She took some pills. A lot of them . Someone went in the girls' room the next morning and, God...

Everyone was still shocked by this new information. Nolan also heard this information but this didn't surprise him as much as the rest. It didn't really seem that surprising to him. I mean this explains why there so many walkers around, this infection doesn't need to spread through bites. Car crashes, suicides, and other deaths that aren't caused by blows to the head was only making more walkers it made perfect sense. He was surprised that he didn't realize this sooner.

Carley: Back off!

Carley suddenly shouts as the rest jump in surprise and turns to see two men approaching outside of the wall, Carley had her gun drawn on them. One of them seemed to be holding a gas tank.

???: Woah, lady, relax! Me and my brother, we...we just want to know if y'all can help us out.

Carley: I said back off!

Lily: Carley 

Lee: Are you armed?

???(2): Yeah... for protection... Dead could be anywhere.

???: But Uh... I think you have the upper hand here.

Carley: Why do you need gas?

???(2): Our place is protected by an electric fence. Generators provide the electricity. 

???: Our generators run on gas. Look, we own a dairy farm a few miles up the road. If ya'll be willing to lower your your guns, we can talk about some kind of trade.

???(2): How are ya'll doing on food? We got plenty at the dairy.

Lily: Lee, why don't you and Mark check the place out, see if it's legit.

Carley: I'm going with you. I got your back if anything seems fishy.

???: So, what are ya'll thinking?

Lee: You've got a deal. We'll bring SOME gas to your dairy. In exchange you give us some food to bring back. We'll see how it goes from there 

???: Sounds fair. A couple of gallons should power one of our generators for a while.

**Chapter done. Man it took me forever to finish writing this chapter I'll have to start working on the next really soon. I know I didn't focus on Nolan to much on this chapter but like I said it's only season 1 and he's still a kid, I tried to show that Nolan's need to be independent and his inner thoughts in this chapter. Whelp here's the first chapter of episode two. Hope you all enjoy**

**I do not own any of the Walking Dead or its characters. Except my brilliant little Nolan.**

**See ya soon. Have a nice day.**


	7. Chapter 6

Third POV 

As Lee, Mark, Carley, and Ben went with the two brothers to check out their dairy. The rest of group stayed at the motor inn waiting for the news of the brothers farm. Clementine sat down next to Nolan who was reading his book like always. Clementine decided to voice her worries

Clementine: Do you think they'll bring back food?

Nolan never looked up from his book just calmly replied to Clementine's question.

Nolan: If everything goes according to the deal that they made then yeah they should.

Clementine: I hope Lee will be okay

Nolan: He'll be fine. Lee knows how to handle himself. 

Clementine remained silent hearing that she was still worried in her mind but didn't want Nolan to know. However Nolan wanted to say something else to ease her mind but he couldn't think of anything reassuring to say. They all continued to wait silence doing little things to buy time.

**-"Timeskip"**

As time passed Lily spotted Ben and Carley approaching the gates but only them. They were also holding a basket filled with biscuits. Lily opened the gate for them as they walked in the group gathered around Ben and Carley.

Lily: What happened where's Lee and Mark?

Carley: Lee and Mark are fine. The farm was legit they're over there right now. I'm telling you the place is secure. They've got food for all us but these biscuits should hold us over for now.

Everyone got at least one biscuit to snack on and hold them over till they get to the farm. When everyone finish their biscuits Lily prepared the group to leave.

Carley: Me and Ben will stay here and watch the motor inn until you guys get back.

Lily: Good. Alright let's go everyone.

Lily, Larry, Kenny, Katjaa, Duck, Nolan, and Clementine all left and headed our to the farm while Ben and Carley stayed behind to keep watch over the motor inn. As the group was walking with Lily being in front Larry right beside her, Kenny Katjaa and Duck right behind them, and Nolan and Clementine right behind them walking beside each other.

Nolan: looks like we're going to another farm

Clementine: I hope this doesn't end up like the last one

Nolan: Yeah me too.

Katjaa: Clementine Nolan why don't you two walk in front of us so we won't get separated.

Clementine & Nolan: Okay

Clementine and Nolan did as told and got in front of Kenny Katjaa and Duck where they could keep sight of them. After a few more minutes of walking they arrive at the entrance of the farm. The farm is surrounded by the electrical fence that the brothers mentioned with a large red building to the side that can be assumed to be the barn. As the group continues to walk through the farm approaching the brothers who are standing beside an old woman talking to Lee and Mark. 

Kenny: Hey y'all

As the group got closer they noticed an arrow sticking out of Mark's shoulder.

Katjaa: Mark! Oh my god, what happened?!

Lee: He got shot with an arrow.

Lily: Christ! Are you gonna be okay?

Mark: Yeah I'm fine. I should just... pull it out...

???/Brenda: Oh no, honey, c'mon, Brenda's got you. C'mon inside now. We'll have you all sorted out.

The woman now known as Brenda took Mark towards the house with Katjaa accompanying them. While Larry furiously spoke up 

Larry: What kind of crap is this?!

Lee: We ran into some people on the way up here... bandits I guess. I think it was them that attacked us.

One of the brothers known as Andy spoke up to inform the group.

Andy: They gave us a lot of problems in the beginning, killed a bunch of our farmhands. We were able to get em to stop by makin' a deal.

Kenny: You KNEW about these people?

Danny(other brother): Food for protection. Not like we had much of a choice, but they did stop hasslin' us.

Larry: Dang it! Carley said this place was locked down tight!

Lee: Maybe it isn't as safe here as we thought.

Andy: Look. We're sorry! We've never had them screw with us like this! Not since we started giving 'em food! Listen we may have had an agreement with those people, but we will NOT stand for this crap.

Danny: Ain't no way we're gonna let those people get away with this!

Kenny: You know where these people are?

Danny: They're hard to pin down, but I think I know where at least ONE of their camps are. When you're ready to go scope out that bandit camp, come find us.

The brothers walk away from the group towards the house leaving them to decide on what they do now.

Lily: Bandits? Are you serious? This place isn't safe, we can't stay here.

Kenny: Not safe? This place is a heck of a lot safer than that motor inn! I think all of us and our guns can handle a couple of punks with bows and arrows! What we need to do is find a way to get our whole group out here to stay. Take this place over if we have to.

Larry: Whoa! Cool your jets there, Rambo. These are nice people. Let's not do anything to get us thrown out before we eat!

Lee: I'm gonna head out and help Dan deal with these bandits. You guys should try to make friends with Andy and Brenda while I'm gone.

Larry: Well that's easy. I've got charm coming outta my butt.

Lily: Yea, that's... real charming, dad.

Lee: Where's Ben and Carley?

Lily: Since Carley and Ben ate some of the food on the way back to get us, she volunteered stay behind and watch the motor inn until we get back. 

Suddenly Andy approached the group again bringing more news.

Andy: Hey I remembered seeing kids in your group so I went ahead and fixed that swing while you were out. Hope you kids like swings!

Clementine: A swing!! I love swings! Just like at my treehouse! Nolan Duck, Come on!

Nolan: Alright.

Duck: Yeah!

Lee: Thanks( to Andy)

Andy: Anytime. We're looking out for ya!

Clementine and Duck ran towards the swing while Nolan followed them in a steady pace. Nolan didn't care much of swings he had probably played on them once or twice but he did like how happy it made Clementine. Duck ended up trying the swing first while Kenny is pushing him from behind. Clementine watched enthusiastically while Nolan just observing but deep down was admiring Clementine's bright smile that she wore on her face. Lee approached the two kids and got one knee so they could maintain eye level

Lee: Hey Clem , Nolan, do you like the swing? 

Clementine: Yeah! It's fun!

Nolan: Its Nice.

Lee: Be sure to tell Andy "Thank you" okay?

Clementine: We will!

Nolan: Yeah

Clementine: Hey Lee will you push me on it?

Lee: Sure, happy to push you on the swing. Hey Kenny, mind if Clementine takes a turn?

Kenny: All right, Duck, lets let Clementine and Nolan have a try for a bit. 

Duck: Okay

Duck hops off the swing allowing Clementine to climb on the swing and sit down on it Lee gets behind her and pushes her while Nolan watches. Lee continues to push her on the swing he begins to speak up to her

Lee: what do you think of the dairy?

Clementine: Its pretty. It reminds me of how things used to look before.

Lee: Yea it does

Clementine: Do you think things will ever get back to how they were?

Lee: Yeah. I'm not sure when, but one day things have got to get back to normal.

Clementine: That's good. I hope it's soon. 

Lee: Yeah Me too. So how are two holding up?

Nolan: I'm okay 

Clementine I'm okay I guess. Are you okay?

Lee: Yeah, I'm just a little worried about Mark. 

Clementine: Is Mark going to be okay?

Lee: He got lucky out there. Could have been a lot worse.

Clementine: Are you going to find the people who hurt Mark?

Lee: We have to make sure they don't hurt anyone else. 

Clementine: Be careful. I want you to stay lucky, too.

Lee: Ever since I met you kids I've had good luck, so don't worry.

Clementine: Okay.

Lee: All right Clem that's enough for now.

Clementine: Okay thanks for pushing me!

Lee: Of course. Nolan did you want me to push you?

Nolan: No I'm fine but thanks anyway Lee.

Lee: Alright then. It's all yours!( to Duck and Kenny)

Duck: Yeah!!

Kenny: Okay, Duck, don't pop a gasket.

As Lee went off to find Danny and take care of the bandit situation Duck went back to playing on the swing and Kenny pushing him. Nolan got bored and decided to take a walk around the farm and Clementine joined him.

Clementine: Hey Nolan

Nolan: Yeah?

Clementine: Do YOU think things will ever go back to normal 

Nolan stopped a second to really think about it. Looking at all the facts the logical answer would be no or very unlikely, but he knew that would only bring Clementine's mood down and he would not like that. He came up with an answer not optimistic but also not too harsh

Nolan: Honestly. Not anytime soon. I'm not saying it won't ever happen but it might be a really long time before people can find a solution. But I'm sure it'll happen one day.

Clementine: You really think so? But what if we don't make it that long?

Nolan: Yeah we just gotta be tough and survive until that happens. We'll make it trust me.

Nolan put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. His answer seemed to reassure Clementine that things will get better. Even though she heard Lee tell her almost the same thing it felt more honest coming from Nolan, as Clementine is smart enough to realize that sometimes Lee likes to shelter her because she is a child. Clementine smiles back at Nolan

Clementine: Nolan

Nolan: Yeah?

Clementine: I'm glad your my friend.

This left Nolan a bit flustered as he wasn't expecting to her say that. But nevertheless he was touched by her statement 

Nolan: I'm glad your my friend too Clementine.

The two continued strolling down the farm staying close to each other.

Clementine: I hope we stay lucky.

Nolan: Yeah me too.

**Chapter Done. I'm sorry guys I'm sorry I missed a month and it will technically be July 1st when I upload this so basically I missed two months. I had a hard time thinking of how I wanted this chapter to go and I just really couldn't think of anything so I guess I needed to take a little time off. But now that I've got this chapter out of the way it'll be more easier working on the next chapter and the ones after that. I hope you like the conversation with Clementine and Nolan at the end and sorry if you didn't. I'd like to thank all my supporters who voted and added this story I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to follow my story. I'll update as soon as I can but I'm not gonna keep making empty promises to you all. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter**

**Also I don't own any of the walking dead or its characters just Nolan**

**I also do not own the picture at the top **

**See ya soon. Have a nice day or night.**


	8. Chapter 7

Third POV 

Lee and Danny went out to the woods to go after the bandits that attacked them. Clementine and Nolan stayed back at the farm along with the rest of the group. Nolan took a walk around the farm and Clementine went to join him. As they strolled around and talked to each other Nolan was observing everything about the farm that he saw. He noticed that he hasn't seen Mark since the group got there. He saw the wound on Mark's shoulder and knows that it should've been patched up by now, so why haven't we seen him? Nolan asked himself this question.

Nolan then thought about the farmer family and how he felt about them. They had seem nice but also a bit off especially Danny as Nolan thought that he seemed a bit more rough then the others. He didn't quite have all the details of the incident, but he understood there was a deal between them and the bandits at least that's what they told them. Overall Nolan just had a bad feeling about this place. As you know how the saying goes 'when something is too good to be true it probably is.' Despite this Nolan kept his thoughts to himself and just thought of it as just himself being paranoid.

It was getting late the sun was starting to go down, Lee and Danny still haven't made back yet. Clementine and Nolan went to the barn where Katjaa was taking care of the farmers sick cow and Kenny, Duck and the other brother Andy were watching. Clementine noticed a big block in the corner and wondered what it was

Clementine: What's that

Kenny: That's a salt lick

Clementine: Salt Lick?

Nolan: Its a block that contains salt and other nutrients for animals to lick and maintain the livestock.

Clementine: Does it taste good?

Nolan: I wouldn't taste it.

Despite hearing this Clementine kneeled down and slightly licked the block but instantly gagged the second after causing Duck to laugh and Nolan shake his head in disapproval.

Clementine: Ewww gross

Nolan: I told you.

Clementine got up and wiped her mouth in disgust. She walked towards the barn door that was slightly opened she looked out the door to see Lee approaching, back from his trip. Clementine smiles at him relieved that he was okay. She waved at him and then closed the barn door Lee stayed outside for a few minutes and took a look around the farm. A few minutes later Lee entered the barn and greeted everyone inside. As Lee had just entered the barn, Clementine was staring at the cow, Katjaa who was also observing the cow noticed this.

Katjaa: It's okay, Clementine, you can pet her.

Clementine looked behind her to Lee for more reassurance. He gave her a smile and a slight nod.

Lee: It's okay, go ahead.

After hearing that Clementine slightly bent down to pet the cow. As she pet it she was slightly surprised at how soft the cow's fur felt.

Clementine: Woah... Katjaa says Maybelle could have her baby tonight!

Katjaa: We'll see Clementine. 

Lee takes a look around the barn and notices the salt lick that the kids asked about a few minutes earlier. 

Lee: What's this thing?

Duck: Daddy said it's called a salt lick.

Nolan: It's for the livestock.

Clementine: Yeah, but don't lick it. It's gross

Lee: Did you lick it?

Clementine: ....I don't know...

Nolan: She did.

Clementine: Nolan!!

Nolan: What? You did.

Lee chuckled at the two having a small banter to each other. He remembered what he found something important to Clementine while he was with Danny hunting for the bandits .

Lee: Here Clementine 

Lee pulled Clementine's hat out that he found from his trip with Danny. Clementine jumped in excitement the moment he pulled the hat out.

Clementine: My hat! You found it!! 

She grabbed the hat out of his hand and put it on her head still jumping with happiness.

Clementine: I knew you'd find it! You said you would!

Lee: Listen, did you... give your hat to anyone?

Clementine: No.

Lee: Did you see any strangers around the motor inn who might have taken it?

Clementine: No. Why?

Lee: It's probably nothing. Just let me know if you ever see anything like that.

Clementine: Okay, I will.

Lee: You too Nolan.

Nolan: ... Yeah okay.

Clementine quickly dismissed Lee's unusual questions but Nolan didn't. Nolan found this very suspicious and confusing. 'How did Lee find Clementine's hat while he was looking for the bandits with Danny? And why was he asking if Clementine has seen anyone around the motor inn. Have bandits been sneaking into the Motor inn and stealing our stuff like Clem's hat?' Nolan wondered to himself but he didn't want to ask Lee in front of Clementine and worry her, so he kept it to himself for now. 

Clementine: Hey Lee. Do you think you'll ever have kids?

Lee: I'd like to someday. Maybe a little girl like you, though I wouldn't mind having a son like Nolan.

Clementine: That's Nice. You'd be a good daddy. Well thanks for finding my hat

Lee: You're welcome Clem 

Lee walked away as Clementine and Nolan keep watching and petting the cow. He wandered around the rest of the barn until he noticed and stood in front of a locked door at the back inside the barn. Lee stared at it suspiciously as Kenny entered the barn and approached Lee noticing his curious expression towards the locked door.

Kenny: You found it too, huh? Lee they're hiding something. Behind this door. I got a quick look. They got boxes of stuff. And something metal and sharp.

Lee: Don't get paranoid 

Kenny: It's my JOB to be paranoid, Lee. I got my whole family on this farm right now. How about you? What about Clem and Nolan?

Lee: I'll protect them no matter what.

Kenny: I know you will. Look that guy with Katjaa... What's his name (Andy). He locked it up real TIGHT the second we came in. I definitely heard a noise back there Lee.

Lee: What? 

Kenny: My point is we gotta know for sure. So go find a hammer and I'll have this thing off in a second. You back me up in case those farmers come running.

Lee: Hang on, man. Think this through. You smash the lock. Then what if it turns on you're wrong? You just screwed your chance to get a good meal in those kids you're trying to protect. Use your head, Kenny.

Kenny: All right professor, What do you have in mind?

Lee examines the lock on the door carefully and figures out a way to get them off without drawing attention 

Lee: Hmm...

Kenny: What?

Lee: See those screws? Instead of breaking the padlock, we can just take off the assembly, have a peek inside, and then replace it all again like it nothing ever happened.

Kenny: Sounds like you got a plan. I'll hang around an keep an eye on that guy with the cow.

As Kenny and Lee secretly worked on getting in the lock door Nolan was thinking of his own plans on finding out what the farmers are hiding specifically what they're hiding about Mark. He should have been patched up by now but nobody has seen him since he was taken in that house with the farm lady Brenda.

Something was wrong Nolan could feel it, but wanted to investigate himself and at least find some kind of proof before he went to Lee or the others with his suspicions. He stood up and went towards to Barn door to exit the barn.

Clementine: Where are you going?

Nolan turned around to see Clementine staring at him with a curious expression on her face.

Nolan: I just going to out to get some air it kind of stinks in here.

Clementine: Yeah it does like doo-dee.

Nolan: Yeah I'll be back in a minute okay?

Clementine: Okay.

Nolan open the barn and door and exited the barn door closing it behind him. Clementine went back to petting the cow believing Nolan's excuse for leaving the barn. Andy one of the farm brothers who was sitting by the cow didn't find much reason not to believe Nolan's intentions and quickly dismissed it and why shouldn't he? Surely a little kid couldn't be suspicious of their intentions and find something, Andy must have reasoned to himself so he just kept watching the cow.

Nolan outside of the barn made his way to the house where Brenda took Mark in. As Nolan approached the white picket fence that surrounded the house he stopped to notice the farm lady Brenda talking to Larry leaving the front door unguarded and open. But even with the front door unguarded Brenda was still close to it, at least close enough where she would noticed Nolan trying to go in through there. So Nolan had to figure a better way in to avoid getting caught.

Nolan went around to the right side of house to check and see if any of their windows were unlocked. He hopped the fence discreetly as he could and headed towards the window at the right side of the farm house. As he stood right in front of the window looked around to see if anyone was near or noticed him. Nobody in sight. He slightly opened the window that happened to be unlocked. He crawled through the window and into the house closing the window as carefully as he could, in case any of the farmers were close enough to hear it. As he was now inside the house Nolan looked around to find Mark. As he was looking he heard a slight groan it was faint and quiet but not quiet enough for him not hear. The sound came from upstairs it seemed so Nolan walked up the stairs to follow the sound he heard. As he made it up the stairs he heard the groan again. Nolan also noticed a cord on the floor, the cord lead to a closet door. He opened door to see a seemingly regular closet with towels clothes and boxes stacked in shelves. Nolan looked down at the bottom of the closet and noticed the chord was drilled into a hole in the closet wall. 

As Nolan was inspecting the chord he heard the groaning again this time it was less faint. Nolan walked over to the room right next to where the closet door was opening the door slowly not sure what would be behind it. As Nolan walked in the room he looked around it was just a normal bedroom and judging how little stuff is in this room it's not too far fetched to deduce this is a guest room. If Mark was resting then why isn't he here is there another room he could be resting in? Nolan wondered to himself. Nolan once again heard the groaning only this time it was followed by muttering and whimpering. Nolan couldn't make out words but he definitely heard someone's voice. The voice seemed to have came from behind a bookshelf. Nolan approached the bookshelf it seemed to be blocking something or in this case covering something. Nolan started pushing the bookshelf out the way. It was quite hard to him to move the bookshelf at all, especially for his age, but he managed to move it just enough for him to see a hidden door and reach the doorknob to open it. Nolan let out a breath of relief from managing to move the bookshelf a little he opened the secret door and what he saw made him lose his breath

Mark: N...Nolan

Nolan was horrified by what he saw. And what he saw was Mark in a bloody bathtub with his legs missing. Nolan was paralyzed in fear. He suspected something to be wrong but he was not expecting this he didn't what he was expecting. Mark slowly lifts his arm up reaching out towards Nolan begging him to help him in someway. Nolan could hardly get out a word because of the horrific sight he's witnessing.

Nolan: M-M-Mr Mark... How... How did this happen? Did ... Did the farmers do this?

Mark didn't say anything or maybe he just couldn't. He just laid in the bathtub drifting in and out of consciousness he then seemingly tried to utter something but it was too low and raspy for Nolan to really hear but it kind of sounded like he said 'behind you'

Brenda: You shouldn't have been snooping around boy.

Nolan realized who's voice that belonged to. He was so distracted with Mark he didn't even notice that the farm lady Brenda had came back in the house. Before Nolan could completely turn around to look at her. He felt a sharp pain at his head and fell to the floor he realized that Brenda must have clubbed him in the head. As Nolan was on the floor drifting into unconsciousness he heard one of the brothers talking to Brenda

Danny: What do you want me to do him Ma

Brenda: Put him in the meat locker for now. If our other guests act up we can use him.

That's all Nolan heard before he fell completely unconscious.

**-"Timeskip"**

Nolan woke up to the sound of yelling drawing near. As he regained consciousness he felt cold he took a look around and realized he was in a meat locker. Suddenly The door to the meat lockers opened and to his surprise it was people that were entering he then realized that they were being forced in here at gunpoint by the brothers. One of the brothers was dragging Lee's unconscious body through him in the meat locker along with Nolan and the others. The brothers then closed the door locking it shut and keeping the group inside. As most of the group were either distraught or vomiting Clementine immediately noticed Nolan in the corner of the room and ran towards him

Clementine: Nolan!!

Nolan: Hey Clem...

Clementine nearly tackled him in a hug he could tell that she was very distraught as well.

Clementine: I was so worried I didn't know what happened to you. Are you okay?

Nolan: Yeah I'm fine. I'm sorry I worried you I wanted to check on Mark and those farmers knocked me out. But where's Katjaa and Duck? And what happened to Lee?

Clementine: They knocked Lee out and that lady took Katjaa and Duck... But Nolan they tried to feed us a person

For a second Nolan was confused but then he connected the dots the farmers were cannibals and they chopped off Mark's leg for food. Is that why half of them are throwing up did the farmers trick them into eating Mark? Did Clementine eat any of it? Nolan thought with huge concerns

Nolan: Clem... You didn't eat any of it did you?

Nolan stared into her eyes with a worried expression. She shook her head and replied.

Clementine: No. Lee stopped me.

Nolan than felt a huge relief wash over him. He was relieved that his closest friend wasn't tricked into cannibalism.

Nolan: Whew. That's good. I'm glad he was there.

Clementine: Me too. But what are we gonna do now? 

Nolan: Lets look around for some ways we might be able escape, once Lee wakes up we can all think of a plan together.

Clementine: Okay 

**Chapter Done. Man it's been months since I last updated this story I feel bad. I was originally just going to finish the rest of episode 2 but that would be too long and then I'd never update. Anyway I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and so sorry if you didn't. As for the part where was Nolan trying to investigate things himself you have to understand while Nolan is incredibly smart for his age he's still his age. Sometimes kids have a hard time coming to adults for things and will sometimes try to do things themselves just to avoid it. Intelligence doesn't always equal Maturity. Thanks for reading my chapter hope you support me and my story and if you already support me I hope you'll continue to support and follow me. I'll update whenever I can. **

**I don't own any of the Walking Dead or It's Characters just Nolan.**

**Have a good one! See ya soon!**


	9. Chapter 8

Third POV

Previously on The Walking Dead, Nolan suspicious about the farmers decided to investigate by himself. He sneaked into their house and found a secret room. He discovered Mark in a tub of his own blood with his legs cut off. Before Nolan could warn Clementine and the others he was caught and knocked unconscious by the farm lady. Nolan was taken to the meat locker and Clementine and the others were none the wiser. As the group prepared for dinner Lee did some investigating of his own. He discovered Mark half dead and realized that the Farmers were serving Mark severed legs as food. Lee stoped Clementine before she could eat any and exposed the farmers as cannibals. The farmers held them at gunpoint and knocked Lee unconscious. The farmers put the group (excluding Katjaa and Duck) and the unconscious Lee in the meat locker along with Nolan. As Nolan regained consciousness Clementine brought him up to speed about the whole situation. And now the two are currently trying to figure out a way out while Lee is still unconscious and the others are panicking.

Nolan looked around the room to look for any possible solutions and ways out. He notices the air conditioner near the right side of the door. He walk towards it to further examine it.

Nolan: Clem, come here

Clementine did as he requested and walked towards him and stood by side she noticed his gaze at the air conditioner 

Nolan: This air conditioning unit if we could just get this cover off one of us could crawl through the vents and open the door from the inside. 

Clementine: Do you think we could pull it off?

Nolan looked closer and noticed a couple of screws on the bottom of the Ac unit.

Nolan: No it's screwed shut we need something to take the screws off.

Clementine: I have rock would that do?

Nolan: No we would need a screwdriver or maybe, there slotted screws so we would need something flat to screw off maybe a knife or even a coin. Do you have anything like that?

Clementine: Uh-uh

She shook her head no, Nolan then continued to try and think but it was difficult to think with Larry constantly yelling and banging on the door with Lily and Kenny yelling for him to stop.

Nolan: Maybe the others have something we can use.

The two kids turn back to the others before noticing Lee who was laying in the corner, begin to stir awake

Clementine: Lee!

Clementine ran to him with Nolan following right behind her. As Lee slowly regained consciousness Clementine crouched down to make sure he was okay. As Lee fully regained consciousness he locked eyes with Clementine and the girl could not help but express her traumatic experience.

Clementine: It- it was a person! They tried to make us eat a person! 

Lee: But you didn't do it...

Clementine: No 

Nolan: Neither did I

Larry ceases his constant banging to shout at Lee 

Larry: Well the rest of us did, God Dang it! If you hadn't dragged your feet...!

Lily: C'mon, Dad. Now's not the time

Larry: That evil freak INVITED me to eat the meat, and all the time he knew what it was!

Lily: Stay calm, Dad. We'll deal with it later.

Lee: Are you two okay? 

Lee asked Clementine and Nolan they both nodded their heads.

Lee: Nolan, what happened? After I saw you at the barn you disappeared I couldn't find you? 

Nolan: I wanted to check on Mark and see if the farmers were telling the truth about him I snook in to the house and I found him....

Lee: With his legs cut off?

Nolan: Yeah the farmers caught me and threw me in here before I could warn any of you.

Lee: You shouldn't have gone alone like that you should've come to me.

Nolan: I know, I'm sorry

Lee: It's okay.

Larry: OPEN UP!

Larry continued to bang on the door while Lee was getting brought up to speed on the situation at hand. Kenny worried and anxious paces around the room over to Lee

Kenny: Lee, those psychos have my family, and we're stuck in a damn meat locker! We've gotta get the heck outta here!!

Larry also walked up to Lee, but angrily and shouting at him. 

Larry: This thumbsucker was the one who brought us here!

Kenny: Will you all just shut up?!

Lee got up from the floor and stood on his feet as Clementine looked up at him anxiously 

Clementine: I'm scared

Lee: Don't be. Neither of you. It's gonna be okay... I'm gonna find us a way out of here...

Lee took a look around the room and walked around to examine it and look for any way out. Nolan walked towards Lee to tell him about the air conditioner unit but before he could something happened. Larry who was constantly yelling and banging on the door began to lose his breath and his actions became sluggish

Larry(weakly): I'll break the damn door down!

Lily: Dad! You can't get––

But before she could finish Larry suddenly clenched his chest in pain

Larry: Aah! Urg!

Lily: Easy!

Larry: Hrrrgggttt!!!! Oh god....

Larry lost consciousness and collapsed to the floor in result of another heart attack. Clementine gasped in shock and fear. Lily dropped to her knees to check her father's pulse.

Lily: No! Dad, come on! DAD! Oh God he's stopped breathing. I think he's had a heart attack!

Lily started to give Larry chest compressions in a attempt to save him.

Kenny: Crap! Is he dead?

Lily: He's not dead! Somebody help me!

Kenny: cause.... if he's dead...

Lily: HE'S NOT DEAD!

Kenny turned to Lee with a grave expression on his face

Kenny: You know what has to happen, Lee. Think about it you saw that poor bastard at the motel. How fast he turned.

Lily: What are you saying?!

Kenny: Lily, I'm sorry. I truly, truly am. But in a few minutes, we're gonna be stuck in a locked room with a 6-foot-four, 300 pound, SERIOUSLY pissed off dead guy!

Lily: SCREW YOU! We can bring him back! LEE!

Kenny: We'll mourn him later. But right now we have to keep him from comin' back.

Clementine: No!

Lily: Damn it, Kenny! He's not dead!!

Lee: We can't kill him if he's not dead, Kenny!

Kenny: You remember how hard it was for you to get that monster off of Katjaa? And Larry's twice his size! It's him or us.

Lee: Look, Kenny...Back at the drug store when we all thought Duck was bitten... I gave him the benefit of the doubt... Maybe we should do the same now

Kenny: That was different. Duck wasn't bitten. But, come on, we KNOW this guy's not gonna make it. Remember what Ben said Gotta destroy the brain.... Come on, Lee You can't be in the middle on this one! You've gotta have my back this time!

Lily: Damn it! Lee I need you! Please help me! 

Time once again seemed to slow down for Lee as he was in the midst of making a huge decision one that would affect how everyone in this room sees him. He could either help try and bring Larry back to life, or to help kill him to assure everyone's safety. He turned back to look at Nolan and Clementine the latter who had a terrified look on her face while the former was holding her close. Lee made a decision.

Lee: .... You're right, Kenny. Let's get this over with.

Lily: You monsters! Both of you!

Clementine: I don't wanna see! 

Clementine buries head against Nolan's neck to keep from seeing the horrific sight while her hands grasped the side of his shirt like she was holding on to him for dear life. Nolan could feel her trembling against her and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

Nolan: It's okay you don't have to

Lee: I'm sorry Lily. It's the only way

Lee proceeds to pull Lily away from Larry's body she desperately tries to resist 

Lily: No no no. Get off me! Don't do this!!

After a few seconds of struggling Lee manages to pry her away from Larry's body just enough for Kenny to smash the man's head in with a Salt lick block. After that Kenny takes a second to look at what he did with Lily crying over her now deceased father's corpse. Kenny kneeled down to comfort her.

Kenny: God help us. I'm sorry, I know it..

Lily: Don't you dare touch me!

Lee looked back to see Clementine who was still sobbing in Nolan's arms. He went over to the two and Nolan let Clementine go from his embrace so she could face Lee. Clementine turned to lock eyes with Lee with a dishearten expression and tears in her eyes.

Clementine: Why Lee?! Lily said he wasn't dead!

Lee: I'm sorry we couldn't take that chance. You understand why we had to do this Clementine?

Clementine: So he won't turn into one of those monsters?

Lee: That's right.

Clementine began to cry once again from the horrible situation they were in. Lee pulled her in for a hug to console her

Lee: Shhh.... I know, I know. But you gotta be strong right now. I need you to be strong Think about something else... Something hopeful.

Clementine: Like what?

Lee: Getting out of here

Clementine: We're gonna get out, right? You found a way out?

Lee: I'm working on it

Nolan: About that I think I may have found way

Nolan lead Lee to the air conditioner unit

Nolan: This air conditioner unit should have a duct in it I could climb through it but we need something to remove these screws anything solid or flat would do if you had a coin or something that would probably do it, i think 

Lee: Well I don't have coins on me I had a multi tool but they must have took it before they locked us in here. Though I think I know where I could get some coins. 

Lee walks over to Lily and her father's corpse. He kneeled down so he could talk to her eye to eye

Lily: Just leave me alone.

Lee: I'm sorry Lily. But if we're gonna get out of here we need your help and ... Larry's. I think we may have found a way out of here. But I need something to remove the screws in the air conditioner. If you had something I could use as a screwdriver...a coin or something 

Lily: No 

Lee: What about HIM? Look I know this is a terrible time for it, but back at the Motor Inn. Larry mentioned something about keeping coins in his pockets. 

Lily: In other words, my father's more useful to you dead than alive

Lee: If he was alive, and had the key to getting us out of here, do you think he'd keep it to himself?

Lily: What do you want? My blessing to loot his corpse?!

Lee: Your permission.

Lily: Do... what you have to do.

And with that Lee proceeds to check Larry's corpse for any type of coins. He searches his left pocket and pulls out two Quarters and one Dime. He walks back to the air conditioner unit and uses one of the quarters to remove all the screws. After that he and Kenny removes the unit to reveal an open air duct 

Kenny: Well there's our way out, Lee. It's a pretty small vent though, Nolan or Clementine can fit through easy.

Nolan walked up to Kenny and Lee was about to offer to do it but Clementine stopped him

Clementine: I can do it. 

Nolan looked back to her surprised that she'd be willing to volunteer 

Nolan: You know you don't have to?

Clementine: I know, I'm scared but I need to be tough like you said.

Lee: It's okay to be scared. 

Kenny: We're counting on you Clementine 

Clementine: Okay 

Lee lifted Clementine up towards the air duct where she then climbed in and looked back down towards Lee

Clementine: What do I do when I get out?

Lee: See if you can get to the other side of that door and open it.

Clementine then crawled through the air duct out of sight. Everyone can only wait until she opens the door . The sounds of her crawling through the air duct stop and they hear a loud gasp which causes them to worry specifically Lee and Nolan. Suddenly the door unlocks and opens and Clementine walks back in. Nolan quickly walks up to her to make sure she's alright

Nolan: Are you okay?

Clementine: Yes

Lee: Did anyone see you 

Clementine: No but there's a man outside.

Lee walked over to Lily

Lee: Lily. We gotta go.

Kenny quietly called out to Lee from right outside the room.

Kenny: Lee! I can see him.

Lee: Lily it's not safe in here-

Lily: For God's sake Lee. I didn't even get to say goodbye!

Kenny: Lee get out of here I got an idea.

Lee walk towards the exit of the room but stopped and looked back at Clementine and Nolan

Lee: You too stay here. Take care of Lily, okay?

Clementine & Nolan: Okay

As Lee left the room Clementine and Nolan stayed put like they were told while Lily still grieving over her father's sudden death. Clementine spoke to Nolan in soft voice so Lily wouldn't hear

Clementine: Nolan

Nolan: Yeah?

Clementine: Did they really need to kill Larry... Was he really dead?

Nolan: ... I don't know if he was dead or not but even if he wasn't he would've became a monster Regardless. I don't think there was anything we could do being trapped in here.

Clementine went quiet and looked down sad from Nolan's answer. Nolan hated seeing her upset but it was the truth, the truth that he's come to accept as reality more than anybody around him even the adults. This was the world they had to live in and if Nolan was to survive he would have to get used to it, so that's exactly what he's doing.

The two kids continued to watch over Lily until they heard a gunshot fired and a scream that followed after 

Clementine: What was that?!

Nolan: I don't know let's check out but quietly.

Clementine silently nodded and walked towards the door with Nolan following right behind her but before they left Nolan looked back to Lily.

Nolan: Ms. Lily come on the others can be in trouble.

Lily turned to look back at Nolan. Despite what she had just went through and what she'd just lost for some reason she listened to the boy's plead and stood up and walked out of the room leading the two kids out. 

Lily: Stay close to me.

Nolan and Clementine followed closely behind Lily. As the three exited the meat locker they were held prisoners in they walked through a room with a saw table and blood all over the room. Lily and Clem saw this room when they were getting thrown in the meat locker while Nolan never saw it do to being knocked unconscious. As they exited the saw room they entered the main part of the barn to see Lee with a pitchfork in his hand and standing over one of the farm brothers.

Danny: You ain't gonna kill me, just like you didn't kill Jolene

The farm brother boasted at Lee. But unfortunately for him Lee was pissed and has had enough. Lee drives the pitchfork into Danny's chest killing him right in front of Clementine, Nolan, and Lily without realizing they were there.

Clementine: NO!!

Clementine screamed horrified due seeing Lee kill a living person like that. Lee soon snapped out his rage and realized that Clementine and Nolan just witnessed him mercilessly kill Danny. As Lee looked towards Clementine she instinctively hid between Nolan and Lily. Lee walked towards her but before he do or say anything else he heard a scream

Katjaa: GOD NO!!!

Lee: Katjaa

Lee recognizes the voice and turns in the direction outside the barn where he heard the voice.

Lily: Just go. I'll keep Clementine and Nolan safe 

Lee silently nodded and left the barn to go after Katjaa. As Lee left the barn Lily holding the now dead farm brother's shotgun. Lily walked towards the door and stood on guard for any one else while Nolan noticed Clementine staring at Danny's dead body. He stood by her as she continued to stare at the corpse her expression was a mixture of sadness and fear.

Nolan: Are you ok

Nolan asked Clementine worried about how she was dealing with everything that has happened so far. She was scared he could tell because he was scared too but it was different with Clementine. She wasn't just afraid she was sad

Nolan: Are you okay?

Nolan asked Clementine concerned for her well being she was quiet for a few seconds before deciding to speak up to her friend 

Clementine: I'm not sure I know he was bad hurt us but I didn't think he had to die 

Clementine confessed to Nolan who was silent. He had tried to think of things he could say to make her feel better but he couldn't think of anything. Clementine had much more empathy for the farmers than Nolan was capable of understanding. To Nolan the farmers were a threat to him and his group remembering how easily they knocked him out and took him captive made him realize how weak he was compared to them and how he needed to become better stronger capable of handling himself. After everything they've done so far seeing one of them dead was a relief to him. Which is why he couldn't relate to Clementine's sympathy for them. 

After a few minutes of silence the three heard sounds of gunshots and yelling, Lily who was standing near the barn door keeping guard opening the door wide open. Clementine and Nolan walked up to Lily's side. The three stepped out of the barn and saw Lee fighting with Andy the other farm brother.

The two were wrestling over the brothers shotgun and ended up their balance stumbling down a hill and crashing through a barn gate. The two dazed by the fall Andy recovers first and kicks Lee in the face before he can get up. Andy goes and activates the electric fence then walks back to Lee. He starts dragging Lee towards the fence, despite Lee resisting. As Andy tries to shove Lee's face into the electrical fence Lee struggles with all his strength he notices Lily Clementine and Nolan outside the barn. 

Lee: Lily! Help! 

Lee calls out to Lily who was still armed with Danny's shotgun and had a clear shot at Andy. Despite Lee's pleas Lily stands there silent , leaving Lee to continue to struggle for his life. Clementine and Nolan looked in fear at the current situation 

Nolan: Lily! Do something!

Nolan called out to her to try to get her to help Lee but Lily still did nothing.

Lee continued to resist and managed to get one of his arms free from Andy's grasp which allowed him to elbow the farm cannibal and knock him down. Lee quickly positioning himself on top of Andy and starts to savagely punch Andy repeatedly in the face. As Lee was beating Andy, Clementine and Nolan noticed Katjaa, Duck, Kenny, near Lee they also noticed Carley and Ben who had must have just arrived here. The two kids went over to the join the rest of the group with Lily following behind them. As the rest of group gathered together they all watched Lee brutally beating Andy in silence and a bit of fear. After several punches, Andy's face becomes heavily bruised and disfigured. Lee stops to catch his breath and steps away from Andy. Andy bruised and beaten, yells out to Lee

Andy: Is that all ya got, Lee?.... You ain't nothin!

Lee: It's Over!

Andy: Screw you. As soon as Dan and Mama get out here you're all screwed 

Andy boasted as he struggled to get back up on his feet.

Lee: They're both dead

Andy: What did you do?...WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!

Lee doesn't answer and walks away from Andy. Outraged Andy continues to antagonize Lee 

Andy: Don't you DARE walk away from me, Lee!!

Lee continues to walk away causing Andy to drop to his knees. Desperate, Beaten, and Angry Andy still yells out to Lee 

Andy: Get back here and finish this!

Lee stops for a second and looks back at Andy beaten with a broken expression on his face he walks back towards him and he kicks Andy into the electric fence finishing him off. 

Andy: Aaaarrrrggghhhhh!!!!

The group watched in horror seeing a man being electrocuted to death right in front of them especially Clementine.

Lee stares at Andy's corpse for a second before heading towards the group Clementine cowers behind Nolan in fear and uncertainty for Lee. Nolan himself remains calm or as calm as he can be in this whole situation he notices Walkers getting through the fences

Nolan: They're getting in 

Nolan alerts the group and Lee walks back towards the group taking the lead and leaving the farm 

Lee: Let's go.

And with that the group depart leaving the farm to its fate. On the way back to their home, the Motor Inn , walking in through an empty road, everyone is mainly quiet after the onslaught of things that happened back at the farm. Clementine stays a distance behind Lee and walks beside Nolan, Nolan notices this but decides not to say anything about it. As the group continues walking Carley speaks to Lee.

Carley: Hey Lee, I'd say I'm sorry for leaving the motel unattended, but ya know....

Lee: I'm glad you showed up when you did. If you hadn't taken that shot at Andy, we might not have gotten out of there.

Carley: We're they really killing people?... For food? 

Lee: Yeah and Clementine almost ate some.

Carley: But?

Lee: I stopped her. They killed Mark and Nolan managed to find out but they captured him before he could warn us and I didn't even know about it. I can't leave them alone, Carley. This world, now. 

If Nolan could hear what Lee was saying about needing to stay with him he'd be upset. Because that is the last thing Nolan wants for himself or his friend. For someone to always need to be with him to keep him safe, to be dependent on one person no matter how grown or strong that person is just a sign of weakness. A sign that Nolan will never be able to survive on his own and that is the LAST thing he wants for him or Clementine. 

As Carley continues to talk. Nolan notices Clementine's silence, he's not used to her to being quiet for this long. 

Nolan: Are you alright 

Nolan decided to speak up to her realizing that she wasn't going to talk about what she was feeling on her own accord

Clementine: It's just... Do you think Lee had to kill all those people back at the farm?

Nolan: ...Well the farm people were bad I think even if Lee let them go they could find us back at the motor inn and try to attack us again

Clementine: I guess.. it's just..

Nolan: I know it's sad. But at least they can't hurt us anymore

Nolan could tell how she felt even if he couldn't really sympathize with her in this situation

Duck: Hey Dad what's that noise?

Duck asks and everybody listens out for the noise and hears like a vehicle

Kenny: Sounds like a car..

Ben: Oh god no more strangers

The groups crouches to ground and walks quitely towards the noise with Lee and Kenny taking the lead. They find an abandoned car with the lights on inside and the car door open on the passenger side, as if they were leaving it out for anyone nearby. Before Lee and the group proceeds Lee tries to call out to anyone to see if anyone is in the car or near

Lee: Hello?

No one answers, Lee approaches the car slowly with the rest of the group behind him. Lee gets to the open car door and examines the car he notices the keys still inside and attempts to start the car up, nothing happens

Lee: Figures

Kenny: Oh crap!

Lee looks to see Kenny examining the trunk of the car that's filled with food and supplies

Kenny: Baby you've gotta see this! There's a crap load of food and supplies back here!

Kenny calls out to his wife the others following behind her Nolan stays with Clementine who doesn't seem happy about this situation at all

Katjaa: This food could save all of us.

Lily: ... Not ALL of us.

Kenny signs in frustration and sympathy while the others still decide on whether or not to take the supplies or not

Ben: Look we don't know if these people are dead

Lily: Of they come back, then we're just monsters who came out of the woods and ruined their lives.

Clementine: This stuff isn't ours

Duck: Dad, whose car is it?

Kenny: Don't worry about that Duck, it's ours now.

Katjaa: It's abandoned, Ducky. Don't worry 

Clementine: What if it's not? What if it IS someone's 

Lee: We have to take this, Clementine. We need it to survive

Lily: Who says it's you're decision to make

Kenny: Hey we don't have time for this crap. Like it or not, we need this food. Now get over here and open the trunk, Lee.

Lee walks to the trunk of the car and uses the key he took from the front of the car to unlock it. When he opens the trunk he starts handing the boxes of supplies to Duck, Katjaa, Lily and Ben while Nolan and Clementine stand on the side 

Clementine: I don't like this it feels like stealing

Nolan: I get it let's just try to stay strong okay?

Clementine: Okay

Nolan wanted to say many things he wanted to say that the people who owned this car were probably dead and if they weren't they were dumb for leaving this car out in the open where anyone could get, he wanted to say that if the group didn't take this they could starve, he wanted to say many things but held back because he knew they would only upset Clementine and would cause a rift in their friendship and Nolan most certainly doesn't want that.

Clementine walked to Lee who was still searching the trunk he pulled out a small red hoodie and showed it to her

Lee: This hoodie looks to be about your size. Why don't you hold on to this, it might get cold.

Clementine: ...It's not mine

Lee: Well think of it like you're holding onto it. You can give it back if we ever meet up with them.

Clementine turns back to look at Nolan as if seeking approval from her friend, Nolan just nods encouraging her to take the hoodie

Clementine: Okay

Lee: Sorry Nolan I didn't see any other hoodies

Nolan: it's fine I'll just keep with the one I'm wearing

Nolan glanced at Clementine who had her back turned to him and her arms crossed standing in silence

Carley: Hey There were some batteries in one of those boxes. I thought they might work in your camcorder.

Clementine walked up to her when she heard about the batteries 

Carley: Here you can have some too for your Walkie talkie 

Carley hands Clementine the batteries and continues to talk with Lee while Clementine then walks up to Nolan to talk to him

Clementine: Carley gave me batteries to used for my walkie Talkie

Nolan: That's good but I'm about done fixing it anyway we can test it out when we get back to the Motor inn

Clementine: Okay

Nolan was glad Clementine was in a better mood thanks to hope that her Walkie Talkie might work again, This whole ordeal weighed on her more than him, it reminded Nolan that he was different than Clem and the others that Nolan understood the way things needed to be that in this world it's kill or be killed, hesitant and you could die. Nolan understood this and realized he needed to get stronger more capable for himself and for Clementine if these two are to have any hopes on making it.

**Chapter Done. Hi guys happy thanksgiving I know I'm totally late though. Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm glad I've finally concluded episode 2. For this chapter I wanted dive more deeper into Nolan's mentality. Nolan is the perfect example of a kid growing up too fast, he develops a very cynical view on the world that's easy to develop for a kid who's lost his parents and is witnessing the whole world end I wonder if he reminds you of another kid in this series who takes on too much responsibility in this series? Hmmm? oh well. Anyway this chapter causes a small rift between Nolan and Clementine and makes Nolan realize that he's willing to accept things that she's not at least not YET. Sorry if it felt off because it kinda did for me it's been a while and I need to get in the feel for writing this story.**

**Also here's something I need to clear up with you all and it's really IMPORTANT so please listen for this chapter I used a lot of choices that you probably didn't choose or agree with and I understand that but the reason I used these choices is because I felt it made sense for the story and where I'm going with it you're going to see others choices on this story that you didn't chose or don't like, I honestly don't like or agree with the choices I used in this chapter either but I used it because it made sense for the story to me and where I'm going with it. Also another thing just to remind you this story is about Nolan and Clementine so I'm not going to focus much on the Lee scenes unless it directly involves them, plus I'm pretty sure you guys already watched this story so I'm pretty sure you don't need an exact retelling of everything that happens so yeah.**

**Thanks again for reading. Thank you for anyone who added or like my story during the time of my break. Thank you for all your support I really appreciate it and I hope you continue to support and follow me and my stories. I'll update when I can but I can't make any specific dates.**

**I do not own The Walking Dead or any of Its characters. I do own Nolan Grant **

**Have a good one! See ya later! Also this story is also on Wattpad for Ao3 readers**


End file.
